Comics/Credits
Full Credits for all comics set in Marvel Cinematic Universe. =Canon= ''Iron Man: Fast Friends '''Writers' :Paul Tobin Artists :Ronan Cliquet Colorists :Chris Sotomayor Leterrers :Blambot's Nate Piekos Covers :Dave Bullock Productions :Joe Sabino :Irene Lee Digital Coordinators :Harry Go Directors, Digital Contents :John Cerilli Editors :Nathan Cosby Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley ''Iron Man: Security Measures '''Writers' :Christos N. Gage Pencilers :Hugo Petrus Inkers :Scott Hanna :Scott Koblish Colorists :Nathan Fairbairn Letterers :Joe Caramagna Covers :Ryan Meinerding Productions :Alan Fine Project Managers :Jon Michael-Ennis Editors :Nicole Boose :Nathan Cosby Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley ''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files '''Writers' :Frank Tieri Artists :Salva Espin Colorists :Guru-efx :Chris Sotomayor Leterrers :Blambot's Nate Piekos Covers :Steve Lieber Productions :Irene Lee :Thomas Van Cise Digital Coordinators :Harry Go Directors, Digital Contents :John Cerilli Editors :Nathan Cosby Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley ''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture '''Writers' :Peter David Pencilers :Dave Ross Inkers :Troy Hubbs :Victor Olazaba Colorists :Chris Sotomayor Leterrers :Joe Caramagna Covers :Greg Horn Productions :Joe Sabino Project Managers :Jon Michael-Ennis Editors :Nathan Cosby :Nicole Boose Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley ''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us '''Writers' :Joe Caramagna Artists :Hugo Petrus Colorists :Chris Sotomayor Letterers :Hugo Petrus Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada ''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! '''Scripts' :Peter David Pencils :Sean Chen Inks :Victor Olazaba :Scott Hanna Colors :Chris Sotomayor Letters :VC's Joe Caramagna Cover Arts :Adi Granov Assistant Editors :Alejandro Arbona Editors :Ralph Macchio Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley Executive Producers :Alan Fine Based on the Original Scripts by: :Mark Fergus (uncredited) :Hawk Ostby (uncredited) :Art Marcum (uncredited) :Matt Holloway (uncredited) :John August (uncredited) :J.J. Abrams (uncredited) ''Iron Man 2: Security Breach '''Writers' :Joe Caramagna Artists :Jacopo Camagni Colorists :Chris Sotomayor Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada ''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? '''Editors in-Chief' :Joe Quesada ''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Cover Arts' :Salvador Larroca Assistant Editors :Alejandro Arbona Editors :Ralph Macchio VP, Digital Contents :Jon Cerilli Digital Production Managers :Tim Smith 3 Digital Coordinators :Harry Go Editor in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley Executive Producers :Alan Fine Special Thanks to: :Brad Winderbaum :Jeremy Latcham :Will Pilgrim ''Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Writers' :Joe Casey Artists :Tim Green II Colorists :Juan Doe Leterrers :VC's Caramagna ''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Writers' :Joe Casey Artists :Felix Ruiz Colorists :Ian Hannin Letterers :VC's Clayton Cowles ''Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Writers' :Joe Casey Artists :Matt Camp Colorists :Ian Hannin Letterers :VC's Clayton Cowles ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity '''Plots' :Joe Casey :Justin Theroux Scripts :Joe Casey Pencils :Barry Kitson :Ron Lim Inks :Barry Kitson :Tom Palmer :Victor Olazaba Colors :Matt Milla Finishes :Barry Kitson :Stefano Gaudiano Letters :VC's Clayton Cowles Cover Arts :Adi Granov Assistant Editors :Alejandro Arbona Editors :Ralph Macchio Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley Executive Producers :Alan Fine Special Thanks to: :Brad Winderbaum :Jeremy Latcham :Will Pilgrim ''Iron Man: Limited Edition ''To be added ''Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic '''Pencilers' :Scott Koblish :Giancarlo Caracuzzo :Patrick Scherberger :Derec Aucoin Inkers :Giancarlo Caracuzzo :Patrick Scherberger :Derec Aucoin :Scott Koblish Colorists :Chris Sotomayor Letterers :Virtual Calligr Covers :Chris Sotomayor :Clayton Henry Others :Christian Nauck :Paul Tobin :Chris Sotomayor ''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron '''Writers' :Paul Tobin Artists :Patrick Olliffe :Scott Koblish :Khoi Pham Colorists :Soto Color Letterers :VC'S Clayton Cowles Covers :Khoi Pham :Chris Sotomayor Project Managers :A.J. Fierro :Jon Michael-Ennis Editors :Nathan Cosby Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley Executive Producers :Alan Fine ''Captain America: First Vengeance '''Writers' :Fred Van Lenten Pencilers :Luke Ross :Neil Edwards :Javier Fernandez :Andy Smith :Rich Elson Inkers :Luke Ross :Crimelab Studios :Dan Green :Javier Fernandez :Tom Palmer :Rich Elson Colorists :Richard Isanove :Sotocolor :Veronica Gandini Letterers :VC's Clayton Cowles Cover Arts :Paolo Rivera :John Cassaday Productions :Tim Smith :Taylor Esposito :Dan Remollino :Mayela Gutierrez Editors :Charlie Beckerman :Ralph Macchio Editors in-Chief :Axel Alonso :Joe Quesada Publishers :Dan Buckley Executive Producers :Alan Fine Special Thank to: :Stephen Broussard :Brad Winderbaum :Will Corona Pilgrim :Kevin Feige ''Thor, The Mighty Avenger '''Writers' :Bryan J. L. Glass Editors in-Chief :Joe Quesada ''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere '''Writers' :Stan Lee Pencilers :Mark Armstrong Editors in-Chief :Axel Alonso =Non-Canon= To be added Category:Comics Category:Full Credits